


Tapes

by ChristinasInferno, tonysbruce



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Romance, SMUTTY SMUT, Sex Tapes, Smut, also some ARC REACTOR PORN, awkward bruce watching tony's college sex tapes, tony's internet porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinasInferno/pseuds/ChristinasInferno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysbruce/pseuds/tonysbruce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While borrowing Tony's computer, Bruce finds some of the billionaire's old sex tapes. When Tony finds Bruce watching them, he suggests that they get back into the business... together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look it's more shameless smut written by my friend and I. With a little arc reactor kink because that's just perf.  
> Also, this was just really fun to write, even though we spent about 3/4 of the time completely distracted by Mark Ruffalo's butt and other things.

Of course his computer had to die _today._ They’d been running simulations for a new material to use in the Iron Man suits, and of course, right as they’d started, Bruce’s computer had blue-screened. It hadn’t really slowed them down, but it was annoying, and since the computer had all sorts of other useful things on it, he’d turned it over to Tony for repair. Tony had given Bruce his own laptop for the duration, and now Bruce was sitting in bed, computer balanced on his lap, looking for the simulations. It was a slow process. Tony seemed to have cryptically labeled everything in a manner only he (or JARVIS) knew how to read. Finally, he came across a folder entitled “Projectile Studies” and clicked on it.

The items inside were numbered, starting with one and working their way up. Unless they were all very short, this was going to take time. He brought the mouse over the first document in the folder and double-clicked, expecting to find blueprints or a series of equations leading to some conclusion, but instead the video player popped up on the screen.

The video itself was obviously amateur. For a few seconds, it was nothing but black and the sound of a woman giggling obnoxiously, and then a hand was pulled away from the lens to reveal two people, naked, on a bed. One was female, blonde, and built in a manner that suggested silicone and doctors had been involved. The other, the man, was muscled, dark-haired, and pale, and it took Bruce a moment before he realized he knew exactly who it was.

A few thoughts crossed Bruce’s mind simultaneously. First, that no matter what, it was probably a stupid idea to be watching sex tapes of Tony on Tony’s computer. Second, that he’d never really known what Tony’s sex tapes contained, and really, it was just scientific curiosity. And thirdly, that this was making him both ridiculously jealous _and_ ridiculously hard.

After watching the video to the end (and noting that, yes, there was actually a bad way to have sex and he had just seen it), it was with a mix of trepidation and burning curiosity that Bruce clicked on the file labeled “Two”.

The second tape started out the same way, with a few seconds of black, but this time there was a low murmur of another man’s voice, and the scene looked like a messy college dorm room. Bruce blinked, almost afraid to watch further, keeping the mouse close to the pause button just in case. This time, Tony looked younger, much much younger, clean-shaven, not as muscular. His partner was equally young, but definitely built, and seemed as if he were one of those jocks who nobody expected to be gay, but made a sex tape with the somewhat-scrawny genius on a dare or something.

It took Bruce until somewhere between the third and fourth tapes (threesome with twins from the cover of some porn magazine, and one with some British-sounding guy) to realize that while watching all of Tony’s past sexual exploits was yeah, weird, it was also pretty hot. He shifted a little, trying to alleviate the discomfort of his erection.

Finally, during the seventh tape (orgy onboard Tony’s private jet, and wow, things were gonna be pretty awkward next time he saw some of Tony’s employees), he heard the click that indicated the door was opening, and slammed the computer shut.

“Hiding something?” Tony’s eyebrows raised at the sight of Bruce, holding the laptop closed. There was a smudge of something on Tony’s cheek, and his hair was sticking up, messy and adorable.

“Um, no,” Bruce responded, trying to keep himself from stuttering. “I was just finished with looking at the... blueprints.” He put the computer aside and sat up straighter, trying to hide the rather obvious bulge in his crotch.

“I didn’t realize blueprints were your kink,” Tony said wryly. “If I’d known, well, I could have done something about that ages ago.” Sitting on the bed next to Bruce, he tugged the computer away before Bruce could even protest. “What were you really looking at? Internet porn? Maybe you haven’t figured this out but I have enough of that for free - oh.” He’d opened up the laptop to the sex tape.

Bruce could already feel his cheeks turning a bright shade of red, and he twisted his fingers into his hair, keeping his eyes as far away from the screen as possible. “I, uh, I was looking for the... you know, the thing from earlier, and thought ‘Projectile Studies’ sounded like it, and.. uh, it... wasn’t.”

“I thought you understood my labeling system!”

“Tony, clearly you’re Sherlock Holmes or something, because you need a detective to figure out what half your files are.”

“Well.” Tony spent a few seconds examining the paused video. “What do you think? You like?”

“Well...” Bruce tried to avoid Tony’s eyes, “I mean...I...they’re very....”

A grin lit up Tony’s face. “You’re jealous.”

“I am not jealous.” Bruce cleared his throat. “Just...” But he trailed off, unable to articulate what he was thinking.

“You _are_ jealous.” Tony had a very dangerous look on his face, one that Bruce frequently saw whenever he was about to suggest something totally inane, like taunting Steve with red, white, and blue popsicles, or asking Thor about his nephew. “I know how we can fix this.”

“Tony,” Bruce warned, but Tony ignored him, like always.

“Make one with me.” He gave Bruce his trademark smirk. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to ask you that?”

“Absolutely not.”

“You _know_ how hot that would be? To get off to watching our own sex tape?” Tony asked, burrowing his face in Bruce’s neck and doing something with his mouth that was pretty damn distracting, sucking and biting.

“ _Tony_ ,” Bruce said again, sighing a little.

“What?” Tony glanced at him, wearing his best I-am-completely-innocent face. “You seem to have enjoyed watching my previous exploits. And this one wouldn’t make you jealous whatsoever.”

“I don’t completely trust your relationship with the internet.”

“You really think I would put a video of us on the Internet? I’ve moved beyond that stage, thank you.”

“You mean -” Bruce was about to reply, but instead just shut his mouth and slumped down on the pillow a little more. There was really no use questioning it, because honestly, based on what he’d seen, he didn’t really _want_ to know what kind of material was on the Internet.

“Promise. No Internet. The only people who’ll ever see it are you and me.”

“As long as you don’t let Steve or Natasha borrow your computer. I don’t... I don’t think they’d take well.”

“You have so little faith in me,” Tony complained, planting kisses on the side of Bruce’s jaw and working his way up to his lover’s ear.

“You don’t generally inspire my confidence,” Bruce managed to force out. “I mean-”

“You realize that I have security cameras everywhere here? If I wanted to film us, it would be-”

“Fine.” He sighed a little. “You win.”

“Brilliant.” Tony grinned against Bruce’s ear, noticing the bit of strain in his boyfriend’s voice. “Put those vocals chords to another use.” He pulled his AC/DC shirt over his head, revealing the arc reactor and an expanse of muscled flesh. “Your turn.”

Bruce’s tongue flicked out over his lips for a moment, before he sighed lightly through his nose and unbuttoned his navy blue shirt. Tony was busy unzipping his own jeans and pulling them, and then moved to unbuckling and unzipping Bruce’s suit pants.

Eventually, they were both stark naked and Tony snapped his fingers, signaling JARVIS to turn on the camera. They were sitting, legs entwined, face to face, and Bruce reached up and stroked Tony’s goatee. He felt Tony’s lips stretch into a smile beneath his fingers, but then dropped his hand when he felt Tony’s cool touch sliding down his sides and over his stomach, and his skin tingled under his lover’s fingers.

Then he felt the hand wrap around his cock and a shudder ran down his spine, before he grinned deviously and asked, “What, no blowjobs?”

Tony chuckled on top of him. “No. We’ll save that for the next tape.” He reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube from the drawer of the bedside table and used it to cover his fingers. There was a moment of arranging their bodies, and then Bruce’s legs were over Tony’s shoulders and Tony’s fingers were teasing, grazing, just barely entering. A quiet whimper of pleasure sounded from deep in Bruce’s throat and he found himself almost afraid to make any noise, but then he realized, hey. This is a sex tape. And that’s what you do on sex tapes, right?

He didn’t have much time to think that over until Tony finally slipped his finger into his ass, and he made the noise he was previously apprehensive about. He knew Tony was probably grinning, enjoying this as much as he possibly could, but the entirety of Bruce’s mind was otherwise occupied by the oh-so _fucking wonderful_ feeling of Tony fingering him. Despite his attempts not to, he moaned, and he could feel Tony’s breath, hot in his ear.

“You like that?” That typical Stark smirk, it was practically audible in Tony’s voice. Bruce was fairly sure he couldn’t manage any words at that point, so he gave Tony a slight nod of his head. Tony seemed to take that as an invitation to add another finger, moving and prodding, trying to find the spot that would make Bruce lose control in all the right (non-green-rage-monster) ways.

“More?” This time, Bruce could see Tony’s face, and yes, the smirk was there, and especially devious.

“Definitely more,” Bruce gasped. Instead of adding another finger, Tony pulled his hand out, and Bruce gave him a quizzical look. Didn’t _more_ mean....?

Instead, Tony grabbed the lube from where he had discarded it on the bed and opened it, covering himself. He lowered Bruce’s legs from his shoulders, and Bruce wrapped his legs around Tony’s as Tony leaned over him, and they were pressed chest to chest.

Bruce took a moment to marvel in the warmth of skin against skin, feeling Tony’s breath hot against his neck. There was a second and then Tony began teasing him, just touching the tip of his dick to Bruce’s hole as lightly as possible.

“Dammit, Tony,” he growled. The billionaire still had the same insidious smirk on his face from before as he continued his teasing, his fingers ghosting over Bruce’s skin and earning a shudder from him in the process. He stroked a hand over Bruce’s chest, carding his fingers through the hair there, working his way down until he was just barely brushing Bruce’s cock. In response, Bruce whimpered, which only made Tony’s smirk widen, if that was even possible.

“You like this, Doctor?”

“Come on.” Bruce’s voice was low, husky. “You’re either going to fuck me or you’re not.”

Tony continued to smirk at him, that beautiful, twisted, _delicious_ smirk he was so good at. “I _could_ fuck you...if you ask nicely.”

Bruce opened his eyes and looked up at Tony, internally rolling his eyes, “ _Please?”_

“ _Please_ what?”

 _Fuck, he could be so annoying sometimes._ “Please. Just. Please, get on with it, Tony. _Fuck_ me.”

Tony didn’t bother to say anything, just took a minute to pull back and then slowly, teasingly enter Bruce.

His heart thumping against his chest, Bruce dug his nails into the skin of Tony’s back, biting back a moan of pleasure.

“Jesus fuck, Bruce.” Bruce took this as an opportunity to begin stroking Tony’s chest in revenge for all the teasing Tony had done to him earlier.He ran a finger delicately around the edge of the arc reactor, just enough to make Tony gasp.

“Are you trying to kill me, Doctor Banner?”

“You were doing the same to me earlier. I thought I might show you how good it feels.” Instead of saying anything, Tony began thrusting faster and harder, and Bruce dug his hands into the mattress.

For a few minutes, neither of them spoke, just moaned and panted and gasped as they bucked against one another. Eventually, Bruce felt the static peak and he felt himself release as Tony did the same only seconds later, exhaling the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

Tony turned off the camera, and they lay facing each other, and Bruce smiled slightly as Tony reached out to stroke his damp curls.

“So,” he asked, his hands laced in Bruce’s hair, ”Wanna watch it now?”

 

 


End file.
